


50 Shades of Lena Luthor

by juno_verse



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 50 shades au, Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Boss Lena Luthor, Bottom Kara Danvers, Dom Lena Luthor, Dom/sub, Domme Lena Luthor, F/F, Mentions of Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Not Beta Read, Power Bottom Kara Danvers, Secretary Kara Danvers, Secretary/Boss AU, Sub Kara Danvers, Top Lena Luthor, fem dom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-20 09:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juno_verse/pseuds/juno_verse
Summary: WARNING: BDSMKara was brought to a club - a BDSM club by her sister, Alex. But her night was changed when a persistent dom was warded off by someone. Someone that she brings coffee to every morning, someone that she checks e-mails for, and someone she had a huge undeniable crush on. Her boss, Lena Luthor.---Here is my persuasive fic on why Lena tops ahaTo summarize: Fem tops/doms? God tier.P.S. Please read my endnote.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 80
Kudos: 269





	1. Miss Luthor

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are not mine. Story loosely based on 50 Shades. All mistakes are mine. 
> 
> \--  
> Continuation will depend on readers' reactions and if I get answers to my questions at the endnote.

It was 7 PM and most people had gone home. Kara was by the desk outside of her boss’s door, doing her work as the secretary. People had passed by her bidding goodbye and asking when she would be going home. Being the workaholic and wanting to please, Kara insists - always - that she has to wait for the boss to exit before she could. Even when her boss’ second-in-command, Andrea Rojas, started questioning her. 

“Why don’t you go home already, Miss Danvers? We can finish up here.” Andrea said to her one day. “Miss Luthor might ask something from me. I think it’s not right for me to leave before she does.” Kara shrugged as Andrea eyed her with a mysterious look in her eyes and a smirk on her lips.

Lena never asked anything from her.

“You’re still here, Miss Danvers?” A soft feminine voice spoke from behind her. Nearly jumping out of her skin, she let out a tiny squeal. “Miss Luthor! I didn’t notice you coming out. I was just about done with my work.” Kara answered. She finished her work an hour ago. 

“Well done. I’ll be taking my leave now, will you accompany me?” Lena asked her and Kara just about purred at the praise. Praise that came from someone of authority and someone she looked up to. Kara felt her heart thump against her chest at the thought of being in an enclosed space with Lena - just the two of them. “I’d be happy to, Miss Luthor.” The blonde grinned as Lena’s green eyes watched her with curious eyes. 

As they walked side-by-side, their knuckles often grazing, Kara eyed the woman through her peripheral vision. Every step the woman took exuded power and certainty, her heels clacking noisily in the empty shared office. The brunette always sported dark red lipstick partnered with dark-colored pantsuits. Her hair either in a tight ponytail or just let down on her shoulders. 

“Something on my face, Miss Danvers?” Lena pressed a button as they stepped into the elevator, Kara briefly inhaling the scent of expensive perfume that was intoxicating. The blonde flushed brightly, nearly matching the shade of Lena’s lipstick. “No, ma’am,” Kara replied with a cough, avoiding Lena’s eyes that were set on her. The brunette hummed in acknowledgment and the silence filled the lift. The tension taking up space in Kara’s lungs - stealing her ability to breathe properly. Stealing a glance at the floor indicator, they were still about 10 floors away from the ground floor. 

“Why do you insist on staying behind, Miss Danvers? It’s not part of your contract.” Lena questioned her as she sent a side-glance at Kara’s way. “Ah! I just want to be there when you need me and if you have any orders, ma’am. Like I told Miss Rojas, I think it’s improper for me to leave before you.” Kara replied and this time the brunette hummed appreciatively, “That’s considerate of you, Miss Danvers. But it’s unnecessary.” 

“As you said, Miss Luthor, I insist.” Kara flashed her a smile as the elevator dinged open and Lena’s brow shot at the tone. 

The blonde waited for Lena to step out before she did. “Do you have a ride home?” Lena asked her as they stopped before the building’s revolving door. “I’ll be commuting, ma’am.” Kara replied, adjusting the bag on her shoulder.

“Then _I insist_ that you let me give you a ride home.” The brunette teased the blonde with a smirk and Kara’s eyes drifted down her red lips, stunned by the sight. “N-No, Miss Luthor. I don’t want to bother you this late.” Kara's eyes shifted to her feet, heart hammering at the thought of being in Lena’s car. “It’s hardly late, it’s only 9 PM.” Lena shrugged feigning oblivious to the blush she found adorable plastered on Kara’s cheeks. “N-no, really, it’s fine.” Kara adjusted her glasses, pushing it up her nose. “Hm, then consider this an _order_ , Miss Danvers.” The brunette challenged her and Kara had no comebacks this time.

“Yes, Miss Luthor,” Kara answered with a gulp as Lena’s eyes seemed darker to her. “Good,” Lena answered and went through the door, followed by a slack-jawed Kara. A valet exited Lena’s car then handed her the keys, “Your car, Miss Luthor.” He bowed his head before taking his leave. Lena opened a car door for her, gesturing that she go inside. Hesitatingly, she did. 

As soon as she did, Lena’s expensive perfume invaded her senses, it was all Lena. Even the black leather seats were just so Lena. Soon, the brunette made her way to the driver’s side and drove away. “Address, Kara?” The blonde was shocked as her name was spoken by the goddess before her. “We’re no longer in the office, you can just call me Lena.” The brunette winked and Kara’s breath was stolen from her lungs once again.

With a stutter, she dictated her address and then they drove in complete silence. The same tension is still present, making itself known even more as Kara watched Lena grip her wheel tightly. It was not an awkward tension, just something Kara can’t put a name to. That even if one of them was given a nudge to acknowledge it, they would both fall for it. So instead, Kara opted to text her sister.

**Kara:** _We still up for tonight?_

They were going to a club tonight - specifically, a club for those into BDSM. Apparently, Alex thought Kara was interested in it after finding out that she waits for her boss to go home before she does and that she thrives on praise from those with authority over her - exhibit A: Lena Luthor. However, the blonde was not going to lie. She was intrigued and she wanted a peek as to what the community offers. 

**Alex:** _For sure, what’s taking you so long? Still waiting for your boss that you obviously don’t have a crush on?_

 **Kara:** _Speaking of, I’m in her car rn lol_

 **Alex:** _You move fast. What are u doing there?_

 **Kara:** _She’s driving me home…. Don’t act weird when I get home ok?_

 **Alex:** _Yea sure._

As they started to pull up the shared house of the Danvers sisters, Kara felt as if she was about to hyperventilate. Partly in fear of what Alex might do and partly because of her whole interaction with Lena this night. When the car went to a full stop, Kara glanced at Lena. “Thank you for the ride, Miss Lu-” A brief glare. “-Lena. Thanks for the ride.” The blonde spoke sheepishly as she opened the car door, panicking as Alex opened their front door. 

Kara rushed to her front door as Alex started to shout, “Hey, my sister talks a lot about y-” The blonde clamped a hand over the redhead’s mouth, shooting her a glare. “Thanks again, Lena! See you on Monday!” Kara pushed her sister inside while used her other to wave at Lena. Once the door was shut, “Jesus, Alex! Stop exposing me. Let me freshen up then we can go.” Kara playfully rolled her eyes as Alex laughed, her shoulders bobbing up and down. “Ha ha, very funny.” The blonde grunted and went up to her room.

Settling for her usual outfit, a peter pan collared blouse then a skirt, partnered with a cardigan. Alex barged into her room, an impatient look on her face. “Yeah, no. Spice it up, Kara.” Her sister spoke as she marched towards her closet. “Here try this, it’s not as wild as the usual club-goers but it’s all we have right now. Partner it with these too.” 

A black dress, a leather collar, and black stockings. The dress was a peter pan collared one and it reached her upper thighs that if she so as much bent a bit her ass is on display. It was a dress she wanted but got the wrong size for - at least it was useful now. The collar, on the other hand, she was unsure if she should wear. It was a band of leather, strapped to a metal heart in the middle. But Kara would be lying if she said that she was not curious, and so she put it around her neck. Lastly, the stockings reached just a few inches above her knee, it was lacy and the garters on the upper parts were thick. 

“Now, you look decent. Wear black heels too.” Alex grinned and made her way out of the room as Kara looked at herself in the mirror. She looked different. Her usual outfits were innocent-like, however, this was innocent but would kneel for the right person.

Taking a deep breath, she willed herself for the night ahead of her. 

* * *

“Maggie would be meeting us here.” Alex told her as they finally made their way inside the crowded club. Alex was right, her outfit didn’t even come close to what these people were wearing. Some were topless, harness wrapped around their torsos. Some had collars that tied their hands behind them along with a chain being held by someone else. It was all leather, lace, and ropes. 

Maggie was Alex’s significant other. In a very awkward discussion about BDSM, Alex mentioned that they were both switches. They often changed who would be dominant and submissive when it comes to their scenes. Scenes… Alex also mentioned that Kara should try to find someone willing to do a scene with a newbie tonight. 

In a new environment, Kara shifted on her feet while she tugged on the band around her wrist. There were different bands that everyone had to wear, different colors with different meanings: 

_Black - Taken/Uninterested_

_White - New/Undecided_

_Red - Dominant_

_Gold - Submissive_

_Silver - Switch_

Right now, Alex and Maggie sported black bands - both clad in leather and revealing outfits Kara has to avoid looking at because it’s her sister. The blonde wore a white band, she was new and she was leaning towards submissiveness but she needed the right push - the right dominant. 

“Hey, other Danvers! Glad to see you going out of your shell.” Maggie smiled warmly which Kara returned. “Maggie! Glad to see you not tied to the bed!” Kara snorted with a wink, it was an embarrassing encounter, for Kara. Apparently, the two just discovered voyeurism at that time. Now, they’re exploring it. 

“Kara, here. A scene is at play right now. Just common stuff but make it voyeurism.” Alex guided the three of them towards a stage to the side of the main one. The man’s wrists were tied using a rope then the rope was tied to a hanging metallic ring that was suspended from the roof. His feet were spread apart on the floor, tied down as well. He was blindfolded and fully naked and Kara tried to avoid looking at his penis. So the blonde woman who was dressed up in all leather that made her way to the man caught her eyes, the dominant woman just made her uncomfortably turned on.

She watched as a flogger was dragged across the man’s torso, his hand gripping the ropes twitching at the sensation. “Isn’t it embarrassing, having many people watch you squirm for me?” The woman spoke and Kara felt herself blush at the statement. 

Soon, Maggie and Alex lost interest as they dragged her back towards a table. But Kara felt parched being in such a crowded space. The air was hot and heavy, the smell of mixing perfumes and natural scents filled the room. Sitting on a stool with her arms on the bar, she flagged a bartender. 

“A greyhound cocktail, please. With vodka.” Kara smiled politely as she paid. The bartender nodded and made a quick work of her drink. As much as the drink sounded badass, it was only grapefruit with vodka. Nonetheless, Kara liked her drinks fruity. 

As she received her drink, she thanked the man and sipped on the glass - the refreshing taste almost felt like summer. 

“I see we have a newbie here.” A gruff male voice spoke as he slid next to her. _Oh jeez._ Kara rolled her eyes and twisted her stool to face away from the man. A hand made its way to the back of her stool, twisting it to face him. Kara eyed the bald man with a scruffy 5 o'clock shadow, his red band instantly getting the blonde’s attention. 

“I’m not interested.” Kara spoke with determination and boredom. “Oh yeah? Why the white band then, hm?” The man slid close to Kara and she smelled his alcohol-scented breath. “In you, I’m not interested in you.” Kara forcefully twisted away once again, only to be stopped by the man. “You’ll be missing a lot, doll.” He grinned and the blonde was about to vomit. “I said no, old man.” Kara rolled her eyes for the nth time. 

“Watch yourself, you bi-” 

“I dare you to finish that sentence, Frank.” A familiar voice spoke behind Kara and she stilled. She was glad she didn’t turn fully - she was scared to face the woman behind her. It was the voice that frequented her daydreaming. “Or what?” The man spoke without looking away from Kara. 

“You see, Frank, we doms hold a specific code of conduct, and that is to respect our partner’s “no.” If that is one thing you cannot uphold, I can easily ask the club owner - who is a friend of mine - to ban you from here.” 

Frank finally looked behind Kara and the blonde laughed at how comically huge his eyes went. Like a dog with its tail tucked between its legs, he walked - sprinted away from Kara. 

A hand rested on the back of her stool and twisted it the other way. _What is up with people twisting my chair? Can’t I drink in peace?_ Kara thought, but these thoughts were silenced when she felt the nervousness settle in her chest. Her boss was in the club. She was face-to-face with Lena fucking Luthor. 

“Miss Danvers. A pleasure to see you here.” 

“Miss Luthor…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay hi, this is just to see if anyone is willing to read and questions on what your kink preferences are. Here are my questions:
> 
> Are you interested? If not, u can exit this fic. If yes, then PLEASE answer the following questions:  
> Girl Penis? Yes or No?  
> What shall we have Kara call Lena? Ma'am, Miss, Mistress, Daddy, etc.?  
> What should I do in the following chapters? LOL, I have no outline for this ;-; just a general plot.


	2. The D/S in BDSM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara thinks about writing a resignation letter - to her surprise, Monday turned out really really well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, man! I'm really floored by the responses on the first chapter and this already reached 100+ kudos?! I'm truly grateful, y'all. I enjoyed reading the responses, some of y'all wrote a whole story already haha. 
> 
> Some things I have decided regarding the questions:  
> No G!P, just occasional strap-ons.  
> We stick with mistress, ma'am, and miss. But maybe in the future chapters, we do a daddy or mommy. 
> 
> But of course, I still want to include everyone in the writing of this story, so look forward to questions at the endnote. Sorry for having no smut yet! Also, I had to take the precaution of making BDSM a warning at the story's summary, since people tend to miss the tags.

It’s now safe to say that Kara was dreading Monday. The whole weekend she found herself groaning in embarrassment as she was reminded of what happened. Of all the people she could have bumped into in the club, why does it have to be her boss, her crush, Lena Luthor? Why couldn’t it have been just a regular co-worker or something? As the blonde pondered what to write in her resignation letter, she could not help but let her mind wander to the events of Friday night:

_“Miss Danvers. A pleasure to see you here.” That familiar red lips smirked - but her eyes held shock nonetheless. Kara was an employee, after all, her secretary no less._

_“Miss Luthor…” Kara, however, was about to faint - sorely wishing that the ground would swallow her whole. The very first thing that caught her eye though was that Lena was still in her work clothes, followed by the tight red band around Lena’s wrist. Her boss was a domme, no surprises there. Dominance basically emanates from her._

_“I never thought I would be seeing you in a place such as this.” Lena made conversation and Kara was unsure if she liked that - she just wanted to run away as far as possible and then consider leaving L-Corp. “That makes both of us,” Kara replied looking at anything but Lena as she swallowed nervously. The brunette still had a hand on the back of her chair - making her incredibly close to Kara,_

_“Oh? Want to share what brought you here then?” Lena leaned just a bit closer - barely noticeable but Kara's knees were the only thing keeping them apart. If she as much opened her knees, Lena would be able to place herself between them. Kara could also feel the brunette’s gaze on her and it traveled only downwards before glancing longingly on the leather around the blonde’s pale neck._

_Finding that she HAD to answer - and who was she not to do so - Kara willed herself, lifting her wrist to show the white band. “I’m new here and wanted to explore it, my sister introduced me to it after some uh t-things happened. She’s that redhead on top of the brunette.” She pointed to Alex who was nearly on top of Maggie as they made out._

_“Some things, hm? Interesting.” Lena turned to face the bar, flagging down the bartender. In no less than a minute, a glass of whiskey was on her hand. Indicating one thing, Lena’s been here many times. Kara and her mind and heart did not know how to take that. “How do you find the experience so far?” Lena questioned. “I haven’t… experienced anything. But I am leaning towards being a s-sub.” This time Kara was just playing with the band on her wrist, utterly embarrassed by the conversation. She was glad for the strobe lights and dark setting of the bar._

_“Ah. Good to know.”_

_They did eventually split off after a couple of light conversations. Kara ran to her sister, insisting that she get off of Maggie’s lap as she started to ramble on and on about the encounter. And once, while the blonde went off to the bathroom, she caught a glimpse of Lena nursing another glass of whiskey as she sat on a couch petting the head of a submissive kneeling on the floor next to her. Kara refused to acknowledge the small jolt of arousal that she felt at the sight of Lena._

A knock resounded in her room and Alex’s voice spoke, “I’m coming in.” The redhead made her way in as she stared at the blonde whose face was planted on a pillow as she lied on her stomach. “How’s that resignation letter going?” The redhead joked which only made the blonde groan. “Not helping, Alex.” Kara spoke muffled by the pillow. Alex held back a laugh as she replied, “Sorry, sorry! Just see where it goes on Monday. I don’t think it would be a problem with your boss, if anything I think you may start having more reasons to stay behind.” 

Kara didn’t even have to look to know that Alex had a smirk on her face. “Go away.” The blonde sat up with her face flushed bright red and threw a pillow at Alex’s way which only made the latter laugh and exit her room clutching her stomach. 

* * *

And when Monday came, Kara made sure to dress up. A purple Elliat Carmen dress with a slit that exposed her knee. Keeping her hair in a neat bun, she wore heels and let her black-framed glasses rest on her nose. If this was her last day, might as well go out with a bang. Making her way to the office, she made sure to get Lena’s coffee and then her own. 

As usual, she was first to come before Lena - wanting to be there to give the coffee and not wanting to seem tardy. Sitting comfortably on the desk just outside of Lena’s office door, Kara relished the feeling as it might be her last day in this office. 

The elevator dinged open and Lena Luthor was soon striding the halls of the shared office. The blonde stood up and straightened invisible wrinkles on her dress as she held Lena’s coffee. As soon as their eyes met, Lena’s gaze darkened at the sight of Kara - a hazy look washing over her green eyes traveling the length of Kara’s body. Lowering her head in worry Kara held out the coffee, “Your drink, Miss Luthor.” 

Unknown to Kara, Lena was having a hard time processing how Kara looked. The blonde with her head down, back straight, and arms held out. It was almost akin to an act of submission. Taking the coffee offered to her, Lena hummed in gratitude. Deciding to tease the blonde she whispered, “Such a good obedient girl. Thank you, _darling_.” Not even sparing her a look, Lena made her way inside the office. With her head down, Kara’s eyes fluttered close at the praise - turned on immensely. 

_WELL! We have a lot to unpack here,_ Kara thought. From Lena’s gaze and to “darling,” Kara was about to explode from the inside out. Her heart was like a time bomb, ticking faster and faster as it reached the end of its countdown. _First things first, you were not fired_ . Kara reminded herself as she received no reprimands from Lena. _Second, what’s with that praise and “darling”?_ Kara questioned, her cheeks still burning. The blonde was not complaining, by all means, she wanted to keep hearing it. But it was entirely different from the usual “Good job, thank you, Miss Danvers.” After taking a seat, did she only notice how weak her knees got. 

And so the entire day, Kara’s blushing cheeks did not cease. When Lena comes out of the office, she makes sure to whisper a command to Kara then praise. For others, it might seem just like a boss instructing her secretary, but to the pair, it was almost like a game - no, a scene. It was almost like a scene, Kara realizes as she stands beside Lena’s chair in the meeting room, head bowed down awaiting any orders from Lena.

As soon as the different corporate workers dissipated from the room, leaving Kara and Lena to clean up, the heavy tension filled the room. Three knocks rapped on the door and Andrea’s head popped up, “You all decent? Okay, good. Lena, I need you with me, it’s about that deal about Cat Co. we mentioned.” 

Lena took a glance at Kara, then Andrea. “Give me a moment.” 

Andrea nodded with a knowing look and winked at Kara’s way before closing the door shut. “Miss Luthor…?” Kara’s voice quivered as Lena walked up to her - the blonde’s back hitting the wide glass windows of the room. The brunette’s arms were crossed, towering over Kara. Shamelessly, green eyes searched Kara’s then proceeded to leer at her body. Reaching out, Lena’s hand ran over her neck - itching to curl her fingers around it, to press. The blonde’s eyes momentarily closed at the feel of Lena’s touch. 

Lena marveled at the sight of Kara before the trance was broken as she realized what she was doing - she coughed and abruptly pulled away, “Apologies. See me at my office when everyone leaves.” Lena strode out of the office in a rush, leaving Kara breathless in her wake. The blonde traced the part of her neck where Lena touched - a distant look on her face. She wished to feel it again. 

For the rest of the day, Lena didn’t come out of her office. Andrea would be the only visitor, often with bags of food or an armful of documents - sometimes both. And each time, Andrea would make a teasing joke aimed at Kara and how Lena chose her or something of the like. Which would only leave Kara nervous and confused as ever. It was comments like:

“Hope you can please, Miss Luthor. But I heard you’re doing a great job of it.” or “Miss Luthor has finally found herself a good girl.” The thing was that Andrea never called Lena as such, it was always by her first name. With each passing comment she made, Kara would squirm in her seat and just try to focus her attention on her work. 

And as the last of the workers finally left the building, Kara was finishing up her work as well. Andrea made it out of the room with a tired sigh. “It’s a handful to work with stressed Lena. She wants everything in control - in her control rather. Good luck when you get in there, Kara. I’ll get going now. And that means it’s time for you to go in there, she’s asking for you.” The woman made her way to the elevator with a small wave towards Kara. 

Although she was nervous and her heart pounded in her ears, Kara knocked on the enormous black wooden door. “Miss Luthor, it’s me.” Kara’s voice was small and it made her wonder if it reached the other side of the massive door. “Come in, Kara.” A muffled voice replied. 

As soon as Kara entered, she was still astounded by the massive size of Lena’s office. Enough to fit a couch, a bar counter filled with expensive alcohol, and towering bookcases. The office was spacious and white, the floor-to-roof windows gave enough light - it was all contrasting the woman smack dab in the middle of the whole office. Sitting on her swivel chair, manicured nails drumming on the table while her other hand played with her lips, Lena Luthor clad in a dark pantsuit - this time it was dark red. 

“Sit down.” Lena motioned towards the chair in front of her desk and Kara obeyed. 

And for a while, they stayed silent. Lena continued her work and Kara watched or trailed her eyes to the skyline view the windows gave them. Lena’s office was indeed far high. It dragged on for a while Lena ignoring her completely as she worked meticulously on whatever she was doing. 

The silence was eventually broken when Lena asked her a question, “Why do you want to be a submissive?” 

Kara was floored, even she herself wasn’t sure of the answer - it was just the obvious choice. “It’s just the obvious choice for me. And I like serving others - it’s basically my love language. Not to mention I enjoy being praised by y-” _Shut up, Kara, oh god,_ she clamped her mouth shut as Lena’s eyebrow shot up. “Continue that,” Lena spoke, her tone dripping of dominance and command. The blonde’s mouth opening and closing - similar to a fish. 

“Kara.” 

The blonde’s entire body froze, in fear and anticipation of what lies underneath Lena’s tone. 

“Praised by you. I enjoy being praised by you. I also enjoy doing things you ask of me.” Kara spoke as fast as she can but it seemed like Lena still caught it based on the sly smile on her lips. “Is this what you meant by “things” back at the club?” Lena asked and of course, she was right. In a quiet tone, Kara replied, “Yes, Miss Luthor.” 

Lena rested her cheek on her knuckles, her elbow resting on the arm of her seat. “I see. You even answer like one. Not to mention you were such a good girl while I did my work just now.” The brunette smirked which made the blonde squirm under the skin-burning gaze of Lena. “Can I ask you a question, ma’am?” Kara fiddled with her fingers. Lena hummed her affirmation and Kara swallowed the nervous lump in her throat. 

“Why are you a dominant?” 

Lena smiled at the question - but there was a dangerous glint in her eyes. “Miss Danvers, I run an empire. I know what makes people tick and what I can do to have them eating out of my hands. It’s safe to say that I wish to employ control over everything in my life. People included.” 

Kara gulped at Lena’s words but it brought her excitement. “Now that that’s over with. I have a proposition for you.” The brunette adjusted her position, her chin on her crossed fingers as her elbows rested on the table. “W-What is it?” Kara asked but she knew that whatever Lena asks of her she would try her damndest to do it. 

“Let me be your dominant for this week. Nothing sexual… for now. Of course, this is up to you, if you are willing.” Lena offered, her eyes boring into Kara. The latter was so close to opening her mouth and ask, _just this week?_

Kara didn’t even think about it for a while, she just nodded. “I need your verbal consent, darling.” Lena chuckled at Kara’s eagerness. “Sorry, sorry. Yes, 100%.” The blonde responded but Lena raised an eyebrow with a disappointed tsk. And when Kara didn’t get the memo, Lena uttered, “Yes, what?” The blonde visibly shook at the tone, “-ma’am. Yes, ma’am.” Kara corrected herself but underneath all her shaking exterior, she was turned on exponentially. The warmth between her legs and the flips in her stomach were enough signs. 

“Good. Throughout the week, it would all be simple. Barely the beginning of my capability as a domme, it would all just be things you’ve done before and some _new_ ones.” Lena winked at her and Kara swears her heart stopped for a second. “But the main event of the week would be on Friday. Something to look forward to, we would be going back to the club.” Lena continued and the blonde could only wish that it was Friday already. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a question again. 
> 
> What do we have Lena call Kara? (Darling is sooo canon, do not convince me otherwise). Princess, baby girl, little girl?  
> Any scenes anyone would like to see?


End file.
